In mount reflow (MR) soldering, which is a technique for mounting a semiconductor chip with solder bumps, solder bumps coated with a flux are placed on a package board and are reflowed in a reflow oven. In local reflow (LR) soldering, solder bumps are reflowed using a flip chip bonder.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2004-288768 and 2010-226140.